


Audience Participation

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Body Hair, Coming Untouched, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Sombra isn't as stealthy as she thinks she is.





	Audience Participation

**Author's Note:**

> i can't explain why i wrote this. i just think widowmaker is pretty.

Sombra knew she had a habit of being places she shouldn't have been. It was her thing. Whether it was on computers or in real life, she seemed to lack the ability to understand personal boundaries. 

In Talon, that made her both an asset and a liability. 

On the one hand, she got them the information they needed; created the leverage they often lacked. She understood that brute force was not always needed, that a simple conversation was sometimes more effective than a bullet to the head. 

However, on the other hand, she knew that an organisation based on secrecy in the shadows had a very pressed need to keep everything under wraps, and her inability to control her curiosity would land her on a morgue table one of these days, probably sooner rather than later. 

Oh well. She had lived a good life; a fun life. Knowledge was power, after all. If she died at this point, she would be remembered. Her files were set to go public as soon as her pulse disappeared. Her wealth of knowledge would be like a new Library of Alexandria to the world.

The only problem she had was that it most likely wouldn't be a client or a target that would end her life. No, her concerns came from her inability to understand the apparently unspoken boundaries within her team. 

Too often had she got on the wrong side of ‘Reaper’ simply by calling him Gabriel. Doomfist had been more willing to let her indiscretions concerning names slide, but he was always so quick to put her in her place when she suggested better plans than the ones had had fleshed out. With him, it was a deep need to always be right that made her such a headache for him, and she would not be surprised if he tried to dispose of her one day for simply disagreeing with his next over the top scheme.

Anyone else… well, it was simply her usually being in the wrong place at the right time. She had enough ammunition on any of them to annihilated them, and would she do it? Well, probably not, but they didn't trust her regardless, and it wasn't as though she entirely trusted them either. 

The only exception in the team was Widowmaker. Her frustrations with Sombra only ever came from her rudeness; her inability to read a moment and shut up, but she could hardly see Widowmaker wasting her energy on killing her. No, she seemed to be the least likely to kill her for anything other than a legitimate reason, even if on occasion, Widowmaker had been seemingly close to throttling her for singing or talking or whispering... Widowmaker liked the quiet, Sombra had learned. Unfortunately, she always had the habit of running her mouth around her. 

She couldn't help it. Widowmaker made her nervous and the exact reason wasn't exactly clear. Everyone was just as dangerous, but there was something about her…

Sombra sighed, shaking her head as she continued to kid herself; continued to lie to herself. The reason was painfully obvious as she struggled to keep her cloaking device running smoothly as her fingers pressed into the doorframe, her head peeking around the corner of the bathroom. 

She didn't spy on anyone else as they bathed, and that alone was probably enough to clear up the reason why Widowmaker scared her so much. To have feelings was dangerous. Feelings and attachments could be exploited but that didn't stop her natural instincts from taking over as she gazed upon the expanse of blue flesh, her loins burning as she feasted on the sight.

She had missed seeing Widowmaker climb into the tub; had missed what she knew would have been a breathtaking sight of her dropping a towel from her body to step inside the bath, her long limbs sinking into the water and a blissful sigh escaping her lips. 

But she hadn't missed too much. Widowmaker was still in there, after all. 

She knew it was wrong to watch her in such a vulnerable moment but she so rarely had a chance to see her without the stench of death encapsulating her; without the smell of a fresh kill overwhelming in the air. Widowmaker always liked to claim that the only time she felt alive was when she killed, but Sombra had seen so much. She had seen the small smile on her lips when her fingers brushed the morning dew from a flower; she had seen the way her face lit up upon hearing Reaper tell her some terrible joke: " _Stupid American humour_ ," she would whisper as she tried to shake the giggles away. 

Swallowing, she tilted her head around just to have a better look, her fingers digging into the wood as she watched Widowmaker let out a soft sigh and sink deeper into the tub, her hair loose and dangling over the edge, brushing against the tiled floor. She looked so calm; so relaxed.

Her profile was perfect to Sombra. The way her eyelashes fluttered shut; the way her small nose crinkled as she took in a deep breath. She let her gaze fall, watching as Widowmaker raised her arms, revealing a dense patch of purple hair covering her armpit as she stretched, her breasts pushing up just enough above the water for Sombra’s eyes to go wide as they focused on the pert nipples exposed in the close bathroom air. 

She was still holding her breath as Widowmaker let out a soft moan, lowering herself back down into the water, her hands disappearing out of view, but she could tell by the way she tilted her head back again, by the way her tongue moistened her lips, that she was enjoying her own company. The fact that Sombra was observing this was unbelievable; she had never dreamed that she would catch her like _this_.

She still hadn’t managed to regulate her breathing when Widowmaker turned her head, her eyes fluttering open and a smirk on her wet lips. 

“I see you,” she said, and Sombra froze up; her cloaking flickering as she suddenly shrank back against the door jamb, her hands gripping the door, the solid frame being the only thing keeping her upright. Her knees had failed her completely, and the rest of her body was soon to follow if she had to try and keep up the cloaking. “If you show yourself to me, I will show myself to you.”

Sombra finally let out a shaky breath, her cloaking failing her as she relaxed, her face burning as she was revealed to Widowmaker. She knew how she looked; knew by the way that her colleague consumed her with her eyes, eating her up with her gaze.

“I knew one of you insects would crawl into my web sooner or later,” she said with a soft sigh, dragging her hand out of the water to run her fingers over her chest, the fingers dancing over her skin. “I am glad it was you.”

Swallowing hard, Sombra pushed away from the door, her limbs shaking as she started to approach but she froze as Widowmaker clicked her fingers. 

“Stop right there,” she commanded, and Sombra instantly yielded, knowing that she’d lost the upper hand (if she’d ever had it), that she was indeed how Widowmaker viewed her; a fly caught within her web, to do with as she pleased. “Kneel,” she continued, her head lolling to the side, a lazy smile on her face. “Get on the floor. Lie down. Do not move.”

Again, she complied instantly, words lost as her brian struggled to keep up with what was happening. She had merely wanted to see a show; collect fuel for her own fantasies. Never had she considered that anything would come of it. After all, Widowmaker did not seem like the kind to actively enjoy ‘audience participation’. 

Playing her part, Sombra watched with wide eyes as Widowmaker pushed herself up, her heavy breasts emerging from the soapy basin with a bounce, the water cascading down them, over the pert nipples to drip down her body as she got to her feet. The sloshing of the water distracted Sombra for only a moment before her eyes were drawn south, sliding over her firm, flat stomach before they reached the creeping hair, sodden with foam and water but she could see her lips peeking out, folds of flesh dripping, parted just enough for her to see a tease of a deep blue that made her face heat up; her own cunt moisten with anticipation. 

“Is this what you wanted to see?” Came that seductive voice, her hands sliding up her body, over her breasts before they reached behind her head and gathered her hair in her own fist, wringing it gently before she let it fall over her front, the tips brushing against her lower stomach and Sombra found herself mesmerised by the way the wet strands swayed; by the way that the hair from her head dripped down onto the hair covering her pussy, soapy bubbles popping softly. 

All she could do was nod and fall back onto her hands as she watched Widowmaker raise her leg to the tub’s rim, the lips between her legs parting enough for her to see the hard nub hidden within, before placing her foot down on the ground, climbing out of the bath with grace and poise. 

“Or...” she started, a smirk on her face as she ran a hand over her lower stomach before sliding down lower, her fingertips teasing the folds of her pussy before she parted them, revealing her clit to Sombra as she sucked her lip between her teeth. “Is this what you wanted to see?”

Again, Sombra nodded frantically, knowing how slack her jaw was; knowing how greedy her eyes were and despite how she must have looked, she was still granted the prize that was Widowmaker moving to stand over her, her hands now on her thighs as she squatted down. Sombra didn't try to be subtle; didn't even attempt to hide her interest in the other woman’s body as her gaze remained fixed between her legs, staring as her lips parted as she lowered herself, her cunt spreading itself just for Sombra’s hungry eyes. 

Widowmaker was dripping on her, foam and suds soaking Sombra’s outfit but she didn't care, her own pussy had drenched her enough that any more moisture was irrelevant. She knew her own chest was rising and falling rapidly as she stared up at her; knew how flushed her own face was; and she felt her heart stop as Widowmaker leaned closer, her fingers finding her chin and tilting her face up to make eye contact as she felt the weight of the other woman settle on her stomach. 

“Such a delightful meal for this spider,” she whispered, leaning closer; close enough that Sombra could smell a tang of peppermint on her breath and she instinctively darted her tongue out to moisten her lips just in time to prepare herself for Widowmaker finally kissing her, their mouths meeting in an almost chaste way, only for her to destroy the illusion of innocence with her own hunger, unable to resist opening her mouth to slide her tongue out, the movement met with a surprising willingness from the other. In her mind, a woman like Widowmaker was above such juvenile things, but there she was, her hands grasping the front of Sombra’s clothes, gripping the garments hard as she tilted her head, deepening the kiss as she started to rock against her stomach. 

Sombra found herself unable to resist, sliding her hands between their bodies to grip Widowmaker’s breasts, her thumbs finding and rubbing her hard nipples as her body pushed itself up from the ground, seeking friction but getting none. Instead, Widowmaker simply continued to rub against her stomach, her cunt drenching the front of Sombra’s tshirt, and she hoped it wasn’t just the bathwater. 

“You are going to let me sit on your face, correct?” Widowmaker asked, running her fingers over Sombra’s lips before pushing herself upright again, her hands rubbing her own breasts as she shifted, her thighs resting just under Sombra’s armpits and she could already smell her, the natural musk slowly wafting to her nose as she inhaled deeply.

“Yes,” was all she could choke out before Widowmaker raised her knees, one after the other, before settling them on either side of Sombra’s face. Fingers gripped her hair, tugging her face closer to her cunt and Sombra closed her eyes as she let her it happen. 

There was nowhere else she wanted to be, after all. 

“Mm, I hope you will enjoy this as much as I will,” she whispered as she pulled Sombra’s face closer.

It was everything she could have dreamed of, more than that even. Sombra’s nose was instantly nestled in thick pubic hair, the scent of soap barely noticeable over the natural scent of Widowmaker’s body, and she couldn’t resist opening her mouth, letting her tongue slide out and push between her labia, the tip searching through the folds of flesh until she came to the hard nub buried within.

Shaking her head slightly against her skin, she circled her tongue, her nose twitching as Widowmaker’s hands slid into her hair and gripped it, holding her head strongly against her. 

She wanted to tell Widowmaker how amazing she smelled; wanted to tell her about the beautiful aroma that lingered on her taste buds as she pushed her tongue lower, teasing her cunt with warm, wet muscle. Barely audible above the sound of her tongue, she could just about make out the sound of the other woman moaning softly, a louder noise escaping her lips each time she managed to press her tongue into her pussy, her nose rubbing against her clit, the scent spreading over her face but she didn’t care. She simply relished everything that was occurring.

Sombra’s hands gripped her ass, pulling her further onto her face, her nose buried in her thick pubic hair as her tongue frantically lapped away at her clit, Widowmaker’s cunt dripping on her chin, the fluids running down her face and she felt herself growing dizzy; felt the lack of oxygen burning her lungs but she couldn't stop. 

It tasted so good; so much better than she could have ever imagined. It was all she wanted; all she had ever dreamed of. She knew her fantasies were not anything to be proud of; knew that they never left her lips until she had drunk half a bar. She didn’t even know how many people she had drunkenly told about the voluptuous blue assassin. Ramblings of a drunk, it must have seemed - and if she told anyone about this moment, they would most likely not change their mind. 

She dug her fingers deeper into that soft ass, holding Widowmaker down on her face as she felt her own orgasm wash over her, her clit throbbing, untouched in her own underwear, as she felt her eyes roll back in her head, the taste and scent overwhelming every one of her senses as she felt the other woman grind against her face; suffocating her. She tried to open her eyes; tried to look up at her face but all she could see was her heaving breasts; her nipples pert and deep blue, being abused by her own quick working fingers as she rocked against Sombra’s face. 

“Don’t you stop, little fly,” Widowmaker gasped, throwing her head back as Sombra continued to work her cunt with her tongue, teasing and lapping her cunt with a lagging energy, but enthusiasm kept her going; the need to please the other woman. She needed to hear her come; needed to feel her climax against her face. 

She could tell how close Widowmaker was; that much was obvious by the way she canted her hips against her face, pushing her pussy onto Sombra’s mouth, trying to get the friction she needed from the way her nose pressed against her clit. She was barely participating by the time she heard Widowmaker let out a low, carnal moan, her hands fisted in Sombra’s hair, holding her face against her cunt as she rode out her orgasm.

Sombra could feel herself getting lightheaded; could feel herself suffocating as Widowmaker’s juices ran down her chin, her tongue weakly lapping but she felt like her participation was almost unnecessary at this point as she lulled the fine line between being conscious and passing out.

“Good girl,” Widowmaker soothed, relinquishing her harsh grip and replacing it with an almost soothing touch, her fingers gently combing through Sombra’s now debauched hair as she allowed herself to fall back onto her haunches, her ass firmly situated against Sombra’s chest as she panted softly. “Such a very good girl,” she continued, muttering the same thing over and over under her breath as she raised her arms above her head again, her limbs twitching as she stretched herself. 

And Sombra wanted to concentrate on breathing again; wanted to ease the burning in her lungs but she was once again captivated by the way Widowmaker displayed herself. Her eyes were stuck roaming over her blue body; her mind so desperate to etch this vision into her memories as she watched Widowmaker’s breasts bounce with each flex of her muscles.

Sombra knew that Widowmaker was just putting on a show for her at this point, that much was obvious. She was displaying herself while basking in the afterglow of her orgasm; but she couldn’t criticise the performance as she stared up at her. 

After all, she had the best seat in the house.


End file.
